1. Field of Invention
This invention relates broadly to boat boarding equipment being mounted to the side of a boat hull or boat transom in safely assisting persons in and out of the water or embarking and disembarking a boat from a dock or other boat.
More specifically, it concerns a specially designed complete all purpose portable platform for fisherman, divers and pleasure boaters providing this long awaited need of portability, safety, rigidness, mounting flexibility, ease of use, strength, and easy storage for use as a swimming, diving, standing, and working platform.
2. Description of Prior Art
Boat owners are continually searching for a practical full size safety boarding platform.
Various types are used in the boating Industry such as
(1) Fixed transom platforms, PA1 (2) Hinged transom platforms, PA1 (3) Miniture step ladder platforms and PA1 (4) widely unacceptable platforms that boatowners make and attach to the sides, gunwales or transoms of their boats. PA1 (1) crude design, PA1 (2) bulkyness, PA1 (3) weight factors, PA1 (4) protruding hardware, PA1 (5) storage limitations and PA1 (6) inadequate attachment. PA1 (a) A waterline holding bar--where swimmers, divers and skiers can finally have a hand rail to hold on to for staying at or near the boat while in the water away from engine propellers. PA1 (b) Safety rails or hand rails for accessing the platform from the water, where one can now pull oneself up and step up on the ladder simultaneously, thus, maintaining balance and stability. A person is now prevented from falling off the platform accidently while standing. PA1 (c) Safety holdbar--while standing on the platform and getting into or out of the boat, this bar provides the holder to achieve balance and stability in various seas. PA1 (a) Vertical adjustments - one can place this boarding platform to any position at the side of a boat hull, freeboard or transom. PA1 (b) Outboard adjustment - one can adjust the platform the the hull angle and adapt to various widths on the topside of hulls, gunwales or decks for proper mounting. PA1 (c) Fore and aft, a horizontal adjustment- PA1 (a) Folds up within its own framework. PA1 (b) Collapses in such a way that one can carry it in a suitcase manner. PA1 (c) Stores with an approx. thickness of 13/4 in.
The permanently fixed transom boarding platform offers a rigid and stable structure but cannot have any outboard width or lie at the water line for swimmers, divers, and skiers because of engine interference and water drag while planing.
The hinged transom boarding platform loses rigidness, but folds up against the transom, clips and has dangling wires or chains. Most inboard/outboard boats install this full size type, but engine outdrive area still interferes.
Outboard engine boats can only install a miniature step ladder platform to fit on a transom either on the port side or the starboard side of the engine. The Limited space available here, will determine the type and size of this platform. Boating safety is comprised again for access must be in the area of the engine propeller, no safety rails or hold bar, inadequate foot room.
All transom attached boarding platforms make access in and out of a boat very difficult because one must cross over the stern area avoiding bait wells, various deck hardware, engines, engine wells, batteries, cables and electrical wiring.
Boarding platforms that attach to the sides, gunwales or transoms by brackets, hinges, or pins, become detracted from wide acceptance by users and manufactures because of disadvantages including
More particularly, most of these homemade boarding platforms that have been proposed are loosely hinged and unstable, making it very difficult to maintain balance while accessing the boat in normal seas.
These same boarding platforms have wires or chains supporting the platform, thus, everytime a boat rolls or pitches, the platform bounces loosely up and down continuously, henceforth, endangering the head and shoulder areas of a swimmer, diver or skier swimming upon the platform.
Boat owners do not have a choice of platforms to use or a preferred location to install one. His boat is limited to transom space, a boat manufacturing design, fixed deck hardware, and storing.
In Summary, true marine use commands circular design strategies and safety techniques for reasons of wetness, slippery surfaces, and the motions of a boat.
One cannot afford to lose balance from lack of safety rails, loose footings, shakiness, and awkward positions subjecting themselves to being thrust against wires, chains, square angles, protruding objects, pins, hooks, various marine engines, transom cutouts and hull edges and various other poorly designed platform items.